Pack Member
by Psychic-Ghost
Summary: Biosyn is planning to get rid of a few people who might get in the way of their own dino park. They trick them into returning to Isla Sorna, where they learn that there's someone else on the island...Rated T for violence.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey there! MythicalBeast speaking. This is my first Jurassic Park fic, so dont expect it to be perfect. It does have an element of fantasy in it as well. Despite that, I hope you enjoy it, and even if you don't, please please please review!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Katrina Wheeler sat in a tree, on a relatively low branch. She watched the raptor below

calmly. She wasn't afraid. Why should she be? She was a sort of adoptive member of the

raptor pack. The girl smiled at the thought and leaned against the tree trunk, closing

her eyes as memory flowed into her mind...

_Katrina slowly opened her eyes and looked around. -Where am I?-she thought. Memory_

_slowly returned. She'd been sailing with her friend, Sarah, when a sudden, violent storm_

_had blown up. Their small boat couldnt stand up to the wind and waves. It had been_

_overturned, and the two teens had hung onto it. Katrina guessed she had blacked out_

_after a while and gotten washed up onto this island. She looked around, trying to find_

_Sarah. She saw movement further down the beach and got up. "Sarah?" she called, approaching _

_it. When she got closer, she saw a large group of green lizards clustered around _

_something. Curiosity got the better of her, and Katrina picked _

_her way through the group of lizards to see what it was and screamed, lurching back. It _

_was Sarah, and she was dead, with tiny bite marks all over her. Now Katrina got a better _

_look at the lizards. She realized what they were. She had always liked dinosaurs, and _

_had read a lot about them- enough to realize what the creatures _

_whispered. "I can't believe it. This place isn't a hoax!" She had heard about Isla Nublar _

_and Isla Sorna, but had always assumed it to be a sort of elaborate hoax. But here, in _

_front of her, was irrefutable evidence. Suddenly, the compys chittered agitatedly and scattered. Katrina _

_looked around, startled. What had scared them? _

_There was a loud hissing noise from the trees. Katrina looked toward the jungle and _

_froze, terrified. _

Katrina was shaken out of her reverie by a call from below.

-Katrina! Let's go, Swiftclaw says he saw something weird on the beach!-Katrina blinked and jumped down.

"Lets go find out what it is, then."

**(A/N)I know, it was short. I'll try and make the chapters longer.**


	2. Setting the Ball Rolling

**A/N: Never fear, reviewers, your questions will be answered. Katrina's story shall be told! I'll try to make the chapters longer. By the way, this is a rather odd combo of the books and the movies, as(SPOILERS AHEAD! BE WARNED, ALL YE READERS!)Dodgson is still alive, and King and Baselton as well. And normal people have heard of the islands. Blame my horrible memory for missing such details.**

**And here's the disclaimer(don't send the evil lawyers!-cowers-): I own nothing but the plot, Katrina, the raptor characters, and the T-rex characters. Everything else is NOT mine, and I'm not making any money off this...sadly.**

Katrina stood at the edge of the trees, watching the small group on the beach from a distance. She couldn't see any faces, though she counted five in the group, and they had no weapons, or she thought they didn't. It was suicide to come to Sorna unarmed.-Either they're complete idiots or they didn't know they were going to come here. I wish I could get closer, but I don't want to be seen, and I'm sure they wouldn't be happy to see even one raptor nearby. If they're just hiding weapons, the raptor could be killed.-she thought. She sighed and looked over at Quicktalon, who was watching the group intently."Come on,"she sad quietly."We have to tell the pack. Now."The raptor looked up at her and nodded. The pair slipped away into the trees.

Alan Grant scowled angrily. He had hoped never to be on this island again, and now he was.  
What was more, the boat was smashed. So much for getting home that way. He looked around at the group. Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Tim and Lex Murphy, along with himself. Chances were they would all be dead by nightfall. They didn't even have weapons. He tried to remember anything about the island from his last time that could help them get off, but drew a blank. The boat captain might have known something, but apparently he and the few crew members there had been had left the boat on a crash course with the island and left, taking the lifeboat with them. He sighed angrily. Just his luck. "We should stick together. We'll be safer that way."It was Ellie who had spoken.  
He nodded, and the small group headed out into the Sorna jungle.

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the jungle, Katrina was sitting in a tall tree and sulking.  
She wasn't allowed to go more than a mile from the raptor nest, in case she was seen. _This is so boring...I really hope they get off the island soon. I hate not being able to go anywhere. And I'd be insane to go against orders. Still, I'll go insane soon if can't go any further._ The girl sighed and leaned against the tree. She was barely inside the mile-boundary as it was. She stared at the plains with the herds of peacefully grazing dinosaurs wistfully. _I swear they're mocking me..._ she thought. Suddenly, she heard something crashing through the bushes and turned, startled. A moment later, a juvenile raptor appeared. Katrina relaxed and smiled."First day with the new feet, eh?"The raptor glared at her.

-Oh, shut up. You went through this stuff already.-she growled. Katrina shrugged.

"Can't argue with that. But, I can laugh at it."The young raptor growled in annoyance."So, Bloodfang, why'd you come?"asked the girl.

-I thought you might want to talk to someone. Since, you know--

"I'm stuck a mile from the nest. Yeah, I know. But I appreciate it."Katrina smiled."It's nice to know that there's a few raptors who can actually talk to me without dropping vicious veiled taunts every other word"

-Yeah, they're mean, ignore them. Seriously. It's easy-

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with it. At least when it's humans insulting you, you can punch them."

-You'd do that?-

"Nah. I'm not that violent. Yet."

-Yes, living with us savages is such an influence.-

"Sure, let's go with that explanation."Katrina grinned wryly and Bloodfang cough-screeched a raptor laugh. It was a nice thought that not every raptor on the island looked down on her.  
"You know, it's a shame we can't go visit Crushtail, but rex territory is so far from the raptor nest...sigh. I'll have to go and apologize once this is over, I promised to come see how the hatchlings were coming along regularly."she mused. Suddenly, Bloodfang perked up.

-I could tell her for you.-

"No, you know perfetly well she doesn't trust you near the hatchlings. She barely trusts me as it is."

-Oh. Okay.-

"No, we'll think of something. And if all else fails...wait."

Neither the human nor the raptor had any idea they were being watched, and that a plan was already forming in one Lewis Dodgson's mind...

**(A/N):Longer, but not by much...sorry, I thought you people deserved the next one up soon.I hope you like it. By the way, Crushtail is the female tyrannosaur. And I know, it's a stupid idea that Crushtail trusts a human with her hatchlings, but it also makes sense: she's a -human-.**

**Katrina: What do you mean by that???**

**Me: Maybe that humans are so weak, we would be dead a billion times over if our brains headn't evolved?**

**Katrina: Speak for yourself.**

**Me: I'm controlling your life, so watch it. Anyway, REVIEW! NOW! Please?-puppy-dog eyes-**


	3. Surprise!

**(A/N): Uh, sorry about the long wait. Kinda got sucked up into Transformers fandom. Anyway, the (good) canon characters play an immensely smaller role in the story than I'd planned. Stupid difficult characterization. Well, enjoy anyway. **

Katrina scowled as she sat on a tree branch, staring out over the plains. She was sick of being confined. Bloodfang lay at the bottom of the tree, napping. The human looked down at her best friend and smiled a little. Bloodfang was the only reason she hadn't been torn to pieces the moment she'd been found.The young raptor had been on her first hunt, and as the pack leader's daughter, she got the first kill. She had found the human girl, who had tried to run and been almost instantly surrounded. And...she understood everything they said.

_"Get on with it!"_

_"Hurry, I want meat!"_

_"It's her kill, it's all hers!"_

_Katrina had stared in terror at the raptor female stalking towards her. She had frozen, with no escape and no defense. She had realized it was hopeless and slumped forward, saying quietly,_

_"Just get it over with, would you?"Then her head shot up. Her voice has come out as a raptor's! The shocked expressions on the pack's faces and their exclamations meant that either she was hallucinating, or this was real. They had quickly bunched around her, pushing and snapping at her legs to herd her back to the raptor nest. After that, everything was a blur. She just remembered that she had, at first, been imprisoned. After a long while of it, she had finally been freed, and allowed to join the pack. Bloodfang had befriended her quickly, and soon the two were almost inseparable._

Katrina suddenly heard something. Crunching footsteps, coming this way. She sat bolt upright and hissed in the raptor language, "Bloodfang! Someone's coming!" The young raptor sprang to her feet.

"Who?"  
"Don't know, just hide!" Bloodfang ducked into some bushes and the two watched as the group of people entered the clearing. She listened in as they talked about their predicament - well, more or less complained about how dead they were. They all sat down, straining their ears and eyes and getting their backs to trees. _Scared that something'll come along and eat them_, Katrina guessed. _Not too unusual_. She watched and soon began wishing they would leave. But it quickly grew dark and they fell asleep. She almost groaned aloud. Very, very carefully, Katrina climbed down and began to edge over to the bushes. Maybe...

"Who's there?"Oh no. Of course, they'd have someone on watch. Katrina tried to climb back into a tree, but the other people were awake.

"Crap."She hissed. Too loudly. They turned and stared. One man stood and approached her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"_No, no questions_. She took a step aside and he reached to stop her. She slapped his hand away, turned, and ran.

"Bloodfang, c'mon!"she shouted at the raptor, who burst from hiding with a vicious snarl. The humans scattered and the raptor followed her human friend. Neither realized how close they were when Katrine employed her favorite power - she turned into a raptor. The strange humans stared as the girl-turned-raptor and the raptor fled.

----

Katrina sighed as they finally stopped, and she turned back into a human. Fun as it was to be a raptor, she only had a limited time in the form, and had to spend that much time as a human before she could switch shapes again. She sighed."Alright. That was dumb of me."

"You think? They saw you! They know you're here!"  
"Hey, we just avoid them till they leave, alright? I can do that."

"Yeah, I guess so. But let's not go back yet, I'd rather stay out here a while longer."The raptor settled in underneath a bush and stretched out. Katina sighed, sitting next to her.

"I'm tired. Think we can get away with sleeping out here tonight?"  
"You think that's a good idea?"

"Hiding skills, silly."  
"Oh, right."Katrina smiled and climbed a tree, lying down on a branch. She yawned.

"Night, 'Fang."She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

The pair was woken by voices calling out as loud as their owners dared. For her. She stiffened - she hadn't covered her tracks. They were looking around for her and probably wouldn't quit till they found her. She frowned and swung down from the tree. They heard and turned to face her, immediately erupting in a barrage of questions. Katrina motioned to her raptor friend, and they fell silent as the dinosaur moved to stand by the girl's side. Katrina spoke calmly and evenly.  
"I know you all want to know about me. Forget it, I'm not telling. All you need to know is that I'm not coming back with you. I will, however, help you off the island. There's a game trail about two miles that way-"she pointed east,"and it'll lead you right past a boathouse. Go now, otherwise the raptor pack'll find you and won't let you go."She held up a hand as the questions started again, then pointed in the trail's direction. "Scamper, you guys, or you'll lose your chance of escaping the island alive. And for the love of God, next time at least bring something to defend yourself with."With that she seemed to melt back into the trees and was gone. The small group hesitated, conferred among itself, then hurried away. Katrina followed at a distance until she saw the boat leave. She smiled to herself and stretched, then left to go get some sleep. It was getting late, after all.

**(A/N): I promise, Dodgson will show up soon. Really! And, uh, sorry for the short chapters.**


End file.
